See what eating her strawberries can turn into?
by MylittleDoitsu cx
Summary: aha, i'm pretty sure that the title says it all...fionnaXmarshall lee...MATURE! DON'T JUDGE ME!


!ADVENTURE TIME!

*(~DISCLAIMER: I don't own adventure time and or the charactors~)*

"Sweet cakes, what are you doin? We need to hang these streamers!" said Cake as she took the box from a candy person. Fionna was acting strange today.

"Huh? Oh sorry cake. Just a little distrated today."

_**(bold words are flash backs...just so your not confused. :} )**

**"Bye Cake, I'll see you later. Ima go to that poo brain marshall lee's house and give him a face full of fist!"**

**"No no no, why would you be doing that?"**

**"That tard ate my strawberries."**

**((-at marshall lee's house-))**

**Before she could even knock on the door, marshall lee was there like always. Except this time it was different. This time he had nothing on except a towel. Now Fionna and Marshall had become close friends and do stuff all the time. But fionna has never seen Marshall like this. **_**"**_

_"__**He's probaly just gettin comfrtable enough with me to do this. Better not fudge ball this up and make it akward" **_**Fionna thought as stepped inside.**

**"And whom do I thank for sending me this lovely present" He says as he looks her up and down licking his lips. Fionna thought about Marshall's comment so she could come back with some snide remark but she lost her train of thought as she sat down and took a glimps of Marshall lee's thigh. She thought of the towel on the floor and then -**

**"What the hell FiFi, you having a stroke ?"**

**"What? nooo...What did I say about calling me 'FiFi'?"Fionna said clearly unhappy with his choce in words.**

**"That you absolutley love it and that I'm aloud to say it as much as I want" He said smiling so much that his fangs show.**

**"Nice try, you tard!"**

**"Yeah i knew i couldnt fool some one like **_**you**_**. So why are you actually -?"**

**And the next thing he knew, there a fist making contact with his nose. A soft good smelling fist...**

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**"That's for eating my strawberries." she says while she takes a seat on his couch as if absolutly nothing happend.**

**"Oh, your getting it!" Marshall says and then jumps on her.**

**She quickly manuvers as she knows well that he would do that for they have done this time and time again. He trips her once she makes a run for it, afterword putting her in a head lock. **

**"Giving up already FiFi?" he says, victory dripping with every word that comes out of his blue lips.**

**"Yea yea, i give."**

**She flops on the seat of her choice. Marshall's favorite seat.**

**"You do realize that's my seat?"**

**"So? Don't be a blubber butt. Sharing is caring, right?"**

**"Yes, but that IS my chair. Thats an exception."**

**"So come get it then."**

**Well, marshall being the lazy person he can be at certain times, just decided to make use of his prescious human on HIS chair. So he sat on her, still well aware that he is in nothing but a towel. **

**"What the Glob, Marsharll?"**

**"Oh don't be such a nube." he says while he sticks his tongue out at her, forgetting that thier faces are mere inches apart.**

**"Seriously marshall, I'm uncomfortable. Your like a bizilion pounds!"**

**"Yea that's why. Are you uncomfotable or did you just pop a lady boner?" He smiles . It's one of those delisious smiles' that makes you want him on the spot but also makes you kinda back away in fear at the smae time. Ignoring Marshall's comment she tries to shove him off, but unknowingly glides her hand across Marshall's manhood. Now marshal being the thousand year old vampire, he has learned to restarin un wanted moans. But not all bodily functions. So he leans in and kisses Fionna. Years worth of pent up love and lust just unleashed itself all at once on Fionna's once un touched lips. Before they could deapen the kiss, he pulls away. Marshall can't quite control himself yet. So he looks into her eyes and floats up the stairs whispering "You can leave now" before he goes into his room.**

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"So why exactly are we doing this again?"

"I told you, it's PG's 6th year being Candy King! We have to do this. Plus, you can get some celebration sweetness, if you know what I mean" Wink wink.

Fionna blushes. But not because the mere thought of PG kissing her brings warmth and happiness to her. No far from that. She blushes because every one thinks that she _likes _him. To her that was disgusting. PG is like her gay friend. Nothing more or less.

It around 7:oo and they are almost done.

"Hey sweet peaches, can you finish? I have to meet Monochromocorn"

"Yea cake." she hugs her older sister.

"Thanks"Then she lets go and goes toward the direction of Lord M.'s house.

Fionna finishes the streamers and goes home. She hears rattling in her bedroom and takes out the largest sword she can find. She slowly walks up stairs just to find marshall sittin on her bed.

"Glob Marshall! I thought you were some troll thief"

"Your comapring me to a troll thief?...Thats rude."He says turninig his head at a 90' angle so that right she can't see his face.

"Sorry marshall, how can I make up for it?"She says, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Welllll, i do have an idea."

"Go ahead and do whatever." Fionna just assumed that he would fill up on her supplies of strawberries. But that wasnt the case at all.

"Alritey then, don't mind if I do" he says grabbing Fionna's leg and dragging her in one swift movement.

Now they are both on the bed. Without hesitation, he kisses her. She responds quickly and parts her lips. He slips his tongue in and they fight for dominance. Once he wins the war and she parts for breath, he lies her on the bed and gets atop her. Hovering nearly a foot away from her. He stares at her and is about to ask if she doesn't want to do this. But before he could say anything Fionna is already fiddling with the buttons on his flannel. He moves her hand away and puts it back down on the bed.

"Mmmm, why so eager FiFi?" she stares at him. She hates that name. But that's not why she's staring. His eyes are black from the thick layer of lust covering his half closed eyes.

He doesn't wait for an answer. He kisses her again. Except for this time he takes off her shirt and bra. Nothing special, a light pink thinly padded bra. Although it is enough to make Marshall half hard. He stares at them. She blushes and shifts uncomfortably. He notices this and takes the right one into his mouth. Fionna gasps in shock and pleasure which only eggs Marshall on. He fondles the other one.

"No-uh-ot, fair" Fionna manages to sya between pants.

Marshall stops and looks up confused. Once Fionna has calmed down a little she stares him straight in the eye and then at his shirt.

"Why am I shirtless and your fully clothed?"

Marshall seeing the lust and eagerness in her eyes, cooperates and takes his shirt off. Perfect. He has abbs. Not completley ripped, but not flabbey. Just the perfect amount of muscle. He gets back to her breasts and about 10 minutes later she's reaching for his zipper. He complies and takes them off. Then he takes off her skirt and shoes/socks. He looks up at her one last time for the silent "_go ahead"_ which he does get.

So he enters her. All he can feel is joy and exstacy. Same for Fionna. Well, of course pain. It _was_ her first time. But soon it was full of pleasure.

Fionna was tight and Marshall loved it.

Marshall was eight inches and Fionna loved it.

After a little over an hour it ends. They cum almost instanstly and then they lay on her bed. It was magnificiant. They both knew that there would be more and more times after this.

*'~!T'H'E'_E'N'D'!~'*

^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^COMMENT PPLLLLEEEAAAAASSSEEEEEEE!1ST TIME & I WNNA KNO IF IM BAD!:P


End file.
